He never forgot
by KaleidoscopeColours2101
Summary: 'Jason did what Aphrodite least expected him to do. He never forgot. He never will, because He loves her, and she loves him too.' Originally a oneshot. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is my first oneshot. Please tell me what you think. **

Jason Grace wasn't really one to show emotions. His Girlfriend Piper was the only exception. She made him laugh, smile, frown, smirk. But this one time, Jason Grace cried.

The Giant war had ended. Piper took an arrow through her for Leo. Jason didn't blame Leo though. He blamed Gaia. Gaia ruined his life.

_Flashback_

_The Giants were all defeated, but monsters still lived. Too many. There were too many. The seven were all spread out. Jason was fighting an empousa and a drakon at the same time. After slaying the monster, he got to work on the next. Slash, duck, jump, stab, repeat. _

_"Leo!" Piper shrieked. Leo was facing a centaur (A bad one) an empousa and the minotuar all at the same time. Leo fell, and just before the centaur could shoot the killing arrow, Piper jumped in the way. An arrow was now sticking in one side and out the other side. It pierced her hip. Before she fell, she stabbed the Minotaur, which fell on the empousa, killing them both. Piper fell, Leo kept fighting around her, keeping her safe. When the last monster was dead (or as dead as one could get) Jason rushed over to where Piper was. Her head was in Leo's lap. Jason swallowed his tears. Piper was crying._

_"It hurts." She said. _

_"I know beauty queen, I know. Why'd you jump in the way?" Leo inquired, stroking her hair. _

_"Y-you have to save her. I swore to you, you'd find her. You swore to her, you'd go back for her. I'm making sure thats happening." Piper insisted. Jason had no idea what they were talking about._

_"Pipes." Jason croaks. _

_"We need to get the arrow out." Annabeth said. She was acting tough, but her tears gave her away. Piper and Annabeth were close._

_"Apollo's on his way, Pipes. You'll be fine."_

_A flash of golden light appeared, and Apollo surged forwards, pushing aside the demi-gods. He put his hand on her forehead and muttered a few curses. _

_"Its too late. You can get the arrow out, but nothing will happen. I'm so sorry." Apollo said sincerely. _

_He flashed away. _

_"You guy's are the best friends I've ever had. I just want you to know." Piper whispered. A puff of breath left her lips and her eyes went dull. Jason was quietly crying with Leo. She wasn't breathing. Her pulse was gone. Blood was pooled around her. She was dead. _

_Flashback ended._

Jason moped down the hall, passing her room. The door was open a little. Piper was lying in her bed, her eyes shut. The arrow was out. Jason's heart clenched. He walked in, and sat next to her on her bed. He took her cold hand and squeezed it, like they always did when the other was distressed, or sad.

"She loved you, you know." Someone said making Jason jump. he turned and standing there was Aphrodite. Her hair was braided perfectly, and she was wearing plain jeans and a shirt. Jason realized he saw Piper. Aphrodite changed into whatever you deemed beautiful, so she was looking like Piper. Tears tracked her cheeks.

"She told me." Was all Jason said.

"She loved you more than words can express. More than you could ever imagine." She said, "You just need to know before you do what all son's of Jupiter do. "

"Whats that, My Lady?" Jason asked curiously.

"Forget she existed." She said, before walking away.

Then they were called to olympus. Percy declined Immortality. Again. Annabeth merged the camps. frank and Hazel got rid of their curses. Leo got calypso.

"Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter." Zeus boomed. "Would you like to be immortal?"

Jason didn't think twice before saying "No thank you father. "

Zeus looked baffled. Aphrodite looked pointedly at Hades and Zeus. They caught on to what she was asking. "Demigods, we need to discuss something. Leave and we shall tell you when to come back."

Percy and Annabeth went to central Park. Leo and Calypso were kissing outside the throne room. Frank and Hazel were exploring New York, that left Jason al alone giving hi time to think.

Jason went to wherever his feet was taking him. A pond. He sat down and started thinkng.

About Piper.

About what he was going to do.

About camp Jupiter

Jason went to High School. Girls asked him out everyday, but Jason said no. He wasn't going to forget Piper, ever. Jason was determined not to be like his siblings *coughHeraclescough*

The night he got back from graduation, he was tired, sweaty, and to be honest, tipsy. When he walked into the living room of the small apartment he owned, he wasn't sure if he was dreaming. Because someone he loved, alot, was sitting there twiddling her thumbs. She was probably waiting for him. Her long choppy hair, that Jason had spent hours running his hands through, was up in a messy bun. She was wearing jean shorts and a washed out blue tank top that clung to her slim figure. Piper McLean was sitting there.

She turned around at the sound of the door. Jason was there. She smiled at him. Jason ran over to her, picking her up and spinning her 'round.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" He exclaimed.

"Likewise Sparky." She smiled into his neck, where she had burrowed the crown of her head. Suddenly she pulled away, pulling a face. "You smell."

"Sorry. I just got back from graduation. I went to high school." Jason explained to her.

"Did you- did you er- findanothergirlfriend?" Piper asked, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Jason could see a scar peeking out from just above her hip.

"Not. A. Chance. I though of you every day for the past two years." Jason though of something, "You know you're technically still fifteen, right?"

"Sixteen." She corrected.

"What?"

"My birthday was before the last battle. " Piper said shyly. Jason was shocked. She didnt tell him?

"Why?..." Jason didn't finish, because Piper had gripped the front of his shirt and was kissing him. He felt her sigh, and then she pulled away.

"I missed you, Jason." She whispered, opening her eyes to look at him through her eyelashes.

"I missed you too, Beauty Queen. Do the others know you're alive?"

"Yes?" Piper shrugged. " Hades and whatnot were discussing wether or not to bring me back. It took a while, but I guess Hades is a bit of a softie." Piper though for a second, "That or my Mum charmspoke him."

"How'd you know that they were doing that?"

"Nico. He summoned my spirit and d I was in the room with you all too. Just, you didn't see me." Piper said, hugging him around his waist.

"He, he never told us.' Jason said, the unshed tears pooling in his eyes. Don't worry, he was happy.

"He didn't want to. You can't yell at him though, I think he did the right thing." she said. Jason could feel her crying softly too. Her tears were slowly, but surely soaking his shirt. Jason wanted to kiss them away, but he thought that would be cliche.

"Je t'aime, Jason. Je t'aime."

"You know I have no idea what you're saying, right?" Jason said.

"I love you."

"I love you too. But, what'd you say." Jason asked, though he knew what she meant. His tears were streaking his face. Piper laughed breathily, before kissing him again.

Jason did what Aphrodite least expected him to do. He never forgot. He never will, because He loves her, and she loves him too.

**A/N**

**That sucked. Sorry. Please review! No flames please. Check out my other stories!**

**Review!**

**~KaleidoscopeColours2101**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to make this a storyish thing. Tell me what you think.**

Piper woke up sweating. She looked down at Jason's sleeping form. He had one arm thrown around her waist and the other relaxing behind his head. Piper untangled herself from him, trying to keep her tears in. When she got to the bathroom, she sank to the floor crying silently.

Her dreams were getting worse and worse. This time, Jason had died in every way there was ever invented. His cries were fresh in her mind, bringing on another round of tears.

"Piper?" Jason knocked on the bathroom door, "Are you okay?"

Jason peered through the small crack in the door. He fully opened the door, and sat next to her. He wrapped her in a big hug and she sobbed into his chest. His hand rubbed up and down her back, soothing her slowly. After she had finished crying, Jason helped her stand.

"Are you gonna tell me what it was abut this time?" He asks her. She shook her head.

"Sorry, I don't think I can. I really don't." Piper sleepily walked back to the bedroom, grabbing her pillow and a blanket from the wardrobe. She set up her stuff on the couch and took her computer from the coffee table, finishing off her report for school. She went to Goode with Hazel because both Hazel and Her were now almost the same age.

Jason didn't know what to do. Almost every night, Piper would wake up from a nightmare and go sleep on the couch. An idea formed in his head as he went to the living area. Piper had fallen asleep with her computer on. He put the computer on the coffee table and picked her small figure up and was surprised at how much she weighed. She put feathers to shame. He put her back down on the bed and tucked his pillow under her head and lay down next to her. She was still wrapped up in her blanket.

As much as Piper never admitted it, she loved her blanket. It was a nice soft grey and had a satin electric blue lining. Without knowing, Piper snuggled up to him, Jason sighed and tangled his hand in her hair. He breathed in her calming scent and fell asleep.

"Jason. Wake up, Sparky." Someone shook his shoulder. He opened one eye. Piper was there in her favourite black cargo pants and a brown thin strapped tank top.

"Morning Pipes." Jason says, sitting up brushing his hand through his hair. She stood up straight and breathed deeply.

"Um, I'm going to a friends house for a school project. I'll be back later after lunch. Coffee's in the pot." She says, picking up her messenger bag and slipping on her shoes.

"Okay. Have fun. Stay safe. Love you lots." He replies, happy she's made friends. Piper pecks Jason's lips quickly.

"Love you too. Try and get out today." She says, before walking out the door.

Jason gets up and drinks a cup of coffee, detirmined to get out like Piper told him to. On the coffee table was Piper's computer.

_She'll need this for her project._ Jason thought. He quickly had a shower and got changed into jeans and a tshirt. He slipped on his sneakers, grabbed his monster proof phone, wallet and keys and went out after her.

It didn't take long to find her. She was at a caffe with... wait, was that a jock. She was smiling and laughing too. Jason looked at her, meeting her eyes he held up his hands like '_what the heck_'.

"nonononnonono. Jason, its not what it looks like." She rushes to assure, shaking her hands infront of her.

"Then what is it?" Jason asked her, "I trusted you! "

"No. Jason, let me explain!" She stands up, putting her small hand on his shoulder before he can take off. Jason turns around to face her, shoves her computer in her arms and leaves. No. She can't have. But she did.

Piper gathers up her stuff. It's really not what it looks like. She didn't tell Jason because she knew how he would react to this. Jake was her partner in science, as much as she hated it. He would drag her B+ average down to a D.

Piper chases him down the street and to their apartment, not before slapping Jake. When she got there, Jason was packing a bag.

"Where are you going?" Piper asks, her voice cracking. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"No. You don't get to cry. You don't care." Jason says, meeting her eyes. Tears were in his too.

She made attempts to stop him, eventually making him shove her to the floor, crying her heart out. After the door slammed, Piper fumbled around in her pocket for her phone. She went into speed dial and called the person who would be there in a heart beat.

"Hey Beauty Queen. What up?" He says cheerfully.

"L-Leo. " she sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Whats wrong?" Asks Leo, concerned.

" J-Jason." Was all Piper managed.

"I'll be right over. Don't move. " Leo says, hanging up.

That's what Piper loved about Leo. No matter what happened, he was always there for her through the toughest times. He knew her inside out. He knew that she needs him by the tone of her voice.

Five minutes later, Leo found her sitting on the ground with her back against the small kitchen's cabinets. After he got her to stop crying, she told him the story. He smiled and brought out a few movies and chocolate from his toolbelt. Piper sniffles and laughed.

"I'll call him, you stay here." Leo demanded. He set up her movie, handed her chocolate and walked into the guest bedroom, shutting the door. Things might get ugly.

Ring ring, ring ring.

"Hello?" Jason's voice croaks. He's been crying too. And judging by the sounds around him, he's walking through the recent rain.

"Jase, dude. Where are you? " Leo asks, concern lacing his voice.

"I think I'm lost. " Jason pauses, "Wait, I'm at Central Park. Why?"

"I'm here with Piper. That's why. She knew you'd react like this if you saw the guy. She was just studying, Jay!" Leo says tiredly.

"It didn't look like it." Jason protested.

"She was being polite. That's all. Piper has a thing about being polite to others when out." Leo says. Jason sighs on the other end.

How much did it have to take for this guy to just friggin COME BACK already? Leo mentally screamed. 

Meanwhile Piper had calmed down a bit. She looked at the charm bracelet Jason had given her. One of the charms was a locket and inside the locket was the words 'I love you'. Piper could never forget that. She remembered all the times that they walked Hand in hand on the beach at camp. Where was Jason? Was he Ok? Will he ever come back to her? If he had a certain place in mind to go, where was it?

Piper walked back into the room, Which she and Jason shared, even though the guest bedroom was technically hers. It looked empty. Jason had emptied the cupboard where his clothes were, his nightstand and a picture. Piper rummaged through the empty drawers, only coming up with a pair of superman boxers and an old sweatshirt.

In desperation, Piper slipped on the shirt and took in the smell of rain and the memories accompanied by it.

_Flashback_

_"Piper! It's raining in the camp borders!" Leo cheered from outside._

_Piper flung open the door to her cabin and ran outside, not caring if the world saw her in the plaid flannel pajama pants and an old baggy shirt._

_It was indeed raining. Leo was spinning around and laughing. Piper not far behind. When she was younger, she did ballet, so she started pirouetting._

_"Nice, Pipes!" a deep familiar voice said from behind her. She whipped around. Jason!_

_"Thanks. I'm a bit rusty though." She admits._

_"Better than me, that's for sure!" Jason says, standing next to her. He stops her spinning and looks her in the eye._

_Wasn't it just yesterday that he said there was a girl for him?_

_Wasn't it just yesterday that they'd started ignoring each other?_

_Wasn't it just yesterday that Piper realised that she might love Jason?_

_His captivating blue eyes bored into her ever changing ones._

_"I like your eyes." He blurts, "They keep changing and I can never figure out what colour they are."_

_Piper looks at him oddly._

_"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings yesterday. I wasn't thinking. "_

_And Piper wasn't thinking when he kissed her. Her arms went around his neck, and his were around her slim waist._

_Piper loved the rain, she decides, and and the son of its God._

_Flashback ends_

And here Piper is, crying her eyes out for the exact same person. How could he make her feel this way? Why did Jason jump to conclusions?

Worry filled the daughter of love. Where was he?

"Pipes." Leo says from the door. Piper wasn't aware of how much time had passed. Ten minutes. "Someone's here to see you."

Leo stood aside, and let Jason in the door. He saaw the red under Pipers sunken eyes. He knew he was the one who caused it. He knew it really _wasn't _what it looked like. Jason worried if she would ever forgive him.

And he knew he instantly was when she catapoulted herself into his arms. Her hair smelled of flowers, as always. When she pulled back she slapped him.

"Do you know how worried I was? Do you have any idea what I just went through?" She said shakily.

Her slap didn't really hurt all that much. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he, her. She was shaking. Not crying, just trembling.

"I'm here now." Jason said, kissing the top of her head, admiring how soft her hair was. Leo must've gone back home to Calypso. They were making that shop they had talked about, and Jason was happy Leo found love.

They must've stood there for hours because Jason's leg felt like jelly. His hair was now dry.

"Pipes," he mumbled into her hair, "I think I need to sit down."

Piper giggled a bit, her eyes rimmed with red and pulled away. Her heart had mended.

-_- ^~^ ^_^ :) 

That night, Piper slept in her own was a big girl now. She shouldn't need to go crying to Jason because of a nightmare.

Jason's bed felt oddly empty. Piper was missing from the picture, and Jason was worried he had made her back away a bit.

The gods payed rent for them, in favour of them saving the world (Jason doing so twice) so Jason didn't really need a job.

Every night, even though Jason could kinda hear her crying, he stayed where he was, knowing she didn't want to come across as weak. She always had thought that she was the weak link in the seven, much to everyone's dismay. She under estimated herself.

She had had enough. Piper, during the winter, walked through central park alone every day after school without Jason. He eventually grew worried, because she was particularly late one day.

Jason didn't know she took her time thinking, her dark scarf wrapped around her neck, keeping her warm. She sat under a tree, and looked at the white snow by her feet. It floated down softly, sitting on top of her beanie and getting tangled in her long hair. Piper reached out a hand to catch a flake. She barely felt the soft frozen particle touch her hand.

"Piper?" Piper snapped up her head to the sound of her name. Hazel was swinging her and Frank's joined hands in between them. "Is everything Ok?"

Piper was glad Hazel always helped. She helped her get used to the fact that she was _actually not dead anymore _being a second timer herself. She and Piper often talked at school about camp, homework etc. Basically anything a normal teenage girl never would.

"Yeah." Piper muttered absent mindedly, "Why?"

"You just seeem a little lost." Hazel replies softly like she was handling glass. Piper sighs. "If anything is wrong, you know you can talk to me. You know where I am."

"Ok, thanks Haze." Piper says, still feeling like she was floating away. "You can go back to your date."

Hazel smiles and keeps walking with Frank. Piper's phone vibrates in her pocket.

"Hey Jason." Piper says cheerfully, "Whats up?"

Jason sighs, glad she was Ok. "Nothing. Where are you?"

An idea forms in his and her head slowly.

"Central Park under our tree." Piper says, curious as to what he's up to.

"Ok. I'll come and get you." Jason says, walking out the door, wit his wallet and keys stuffed hastily in his back pocket. "Don't go anywhere."

Jason later arrived at the tree that they had called 'theirs'. Piper wasn't sitting by it. Suddenly, a large clump of snow is shoved down his jacket. The culprit runs away. Before she ducks under another tree, Jason catches sight of the bottom of a combat boot attached to long legs covered in jeans.

Jason chased after Piper, successfully tripping her up and landing on top of her. He could feel her heart beating fast through her sweater and his, knowing that his was faster.

"Gotcha." Jason whispered in her ear, making her laugh loudly. Jason took a fistful of snow and shoved it down her sweater. Piper shrieked.

Jason ran, keeping in her sight. After she chased him down, it turned into a full on snow fight. Jason thought it was over and he won, after Piper fell out of her tree. He rushed over to the fallen Daughter of Aphrodite. Her eyes were shut and she was barely breathing.

Jason only just realised how late it was. Barely anyone was around.

"Help!" he shouted, looking around, "Help!"

Piper reached up and hit him in the face with a snow ball when he wasn't looking. Seeing his expression change, she laughed.

"Think that's funny, don't you?" Jason pokes her cheek, smiling too, "What about this?"

Jason mercilessly tickles her. After she's laughing so hard, pipers crying, they start walking back home with Jason's arm around Pipers shoulders and hers around his waist.

"That was fun." Piper remarked, still grinninh madly while hanging her jacket up.

"It was." Jason agreed, putting on his pajamas and falling into bed. Five minutes later, the bed dips next to him and Pipers there, tucking herself into him. Jason rested his chin on her head.

"Goodnight Pipes. I love you." Jason says to her, even though her eyes are once again shut.

"Love you too." She replies, pecking his cheek and falling asleep with a grin. 

**AN**  
**Was that an Ok chapter? Feedback is appreciated although if it's mean, keep it to yourself. If you don't, be prepared for me to say "****_go and shove it up your-_****" well you get the picture. I've had that before.**


	4. Chapter 4

Piper and Jason decided to stay home that Christmas.

Until they got a call from her dad that is. He wanted Piper to go home to California. Permanently.

"What do I tell him?" Piper panics.

"The truth?" Jason suggests, trying to get his girlfriend to stop delaying the inevitable. That being that she had to tell her Dad about the demigod world.

"No." She says stubbornly, crossing her arms. "I don't want to hurt him. But I also don't want toleave."

"If you won't, I will." Jason threatens. Piper makes no move towards the abandoned phone on the table.

Jason rolls his eyes at his girlfriend, then a plan forms in his head. He would tell Mr. McLean. Just not what Piper was expecting.

Later on, Jason had moved the phone to the bedside table. Piper hadn't noticed. She was curled up beside him, sleeping peacefully. Her hands had fisted his shirt tightly. Jason slowly untangled himself from her, grabbing the phone as he stealthily stands.

Piper squirms a bit, and Jason is sure she's waking up, then she relaxes again. Jason sighs quietly to himself. Jason shuts the kitchen door and stares at the phone. He dials a number that has been plastered to the fridge since last week by a sticky note.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mr. Mclean. It's Jason Grace. I was calling to inform you that Piper will be seeing you soon. She's uh, sleeping at the moment and was gonna call you later, but I decided to do it for her now."

"And who are you?"

"I'm her b-" Jason gulps, scared of what Mr. McLean might think before going on, "I'm her boyfriend."

"Well, Jason. You seem like a nice fellow so far. Tell Pipes I can't wait to see her."

"I will, Mr. McLean." Jason assures, "I will carry on the message."

"Thankyou." He says, hanging up.

Jaosn feel the guilt press down on him. He doesn't want Piper to go. But she has to for her Dad. She can see Jason when she goes to camp.

If she goes to camp. A voice in the back of his mind says.

Shut up Jason tells it, and it does.

"Who was that?" Piper asks from the door, startling Jason. He jumps, the phone almost flying out of his hand.

"W-who was what?" Jason says, failing horribly to cover up what he'd just done. He couldn't believe it himself. He'd just said Piper was moving out of his place and to the other side of the country, knowing very well he might not see her again.

"Who was on the phone, Jay?" She asks, stepping into the kitchen, cupping her elbows and hugging them close. The cold had seeped through the windows, making the apartment cold.

"No one important." Jason says, pocketing the phone. Piper steps up to him, wrapping her skinny arms around his waist, grinning up at him. She darts away, with the phone in her hand.

Her smile falters when she looks at the phone log. "Why'd you phone my dad?"

Busted. "Um... I- I... um..."

"You said I was going back." Piper says, glancing up at him. Her eyes were swirling with emotion.

Anger.

Hatred.

and one stood out.

Dissapointment.

And Jason hated disappointing people. Absolutely hated it.

"Why?" she asks, heartbroken.

"It was the right thing to do." Jason says falsely.

"According to who?" She snapped, backing away more.

"I was keeping you back from your Dad." Jason says, panicking. California. San Fran. CAMP JUPITER!

"I'll go to Camp Jupiter!" Jason cheers. PPiper looks at him, confused. Then it all cleared up in her mind.

"You'll be in California too!" she says, jumping up and down. Then She suddenly stops. "What's gonna happen to us? Its still a long way!"

She walks over to the small couch, and plonks down sadly. Jason hated seeing her this way, so he quickly sat next to her, pulling her into his lap.

"Everything will be fine. Don'tt worry Pipes." Jason pondered for a second, "We have a week to pack what we need. So, we should start in the morning."

Piper nods sadly, "Yeah." Her eyes were watering rapidly. She brushed the tears out of her eyes before Jason could comment.

She goes back to bed, Jason trailing after her.

In the morning, Jason finds a note from Piper in the morning saying that she's out to get a few boxes from Leo and Calypso, who moved in a few blocks from where they were settled.

An hour later, the front door swing open, revealing Piper with flushed cheeks from the cold, holding boxes. "They'd saved alot."

A week later, the boxes were packed and the furniture was in storage.

After the long, horrible plane ride to LA, Jason had to get on another plane to San Fransisco.

"It won't be that long, I promise." Jason says, kissing Pipers head and one handedly hugging her because she was holding the other.

"Call me as soon as you land, OK?" Piper demands.

"I promise." Jason said, even though he'd probably break that promise like almost all others. "I'll call you whenever I can."

But he didn't. PIper had to call him.

"Pipes! I'm home!" Tristran yells throughout the mansion.

Piper doesnt answer. SHe's staring at the phone in her lap. She'szoned out.

"Pipes, he's probabaly not-"

"He'll call. He promised he would." She says, cutting her father off

"Piper. Its been days. He's not calling." Tristran pauses, "Yeah, sure, maybe he's caught up in something else. Maybe he's busy, but he should've called already if he really cared."

"Like you called like you said you would when you were out filming a movie?" She snaps. The look on her face is so angry, and upset, it doesn't look like her.

"Piper Elizabeth-Anne McLean. Listen to me! I was actually busy. You say that there was this girl picking him up?" She already thought of that. "Maybe he's-"

And Piper was gone. she stormed up the stairs to her room.

His phone was ringing It was on.

The line went dead...

He had hung up on her.

Piper had an idea in her head... This would surely determine if he was busy.

*At camp Jupiter*

"Ally, Please leave me alone. I need to call my girlfriend!" Jason says, dragging his palm along his face in irritation.

Ally Surmeras. Daughter of Venus. Dyed red hair and reddish brown eyes that really didn't suit her. Her 'tan' was faker than a barbie doll.

"Why waste your time, hon? She's not gonna pick up." If only she had a clue. Jason's phone buzzes.

CALLER ID: BEAUTY QUEEN!

Leo had setthe contact and made it unchangeable. Ally took one look at the screen and clicked 'end call'.

"ALLY! She's gonna think I hung up on her now!" Jason says, snatching his phone back. "I'm gonna call her, wether you like it or not!"

" No." Ally says, stepping back and getting the phone. Jason's heart was detirmined to prove to Piper that he cared, and never forgot, as he said. Without consent, Ally stepped forwards andd kissed him.

"Jason?" A heartbroken voice said. Jason snapped his head up at her voice. Piper was there in an Iris message. Her surroundings were a bit blurry.

"ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Jason rushed, pushing Ally to the ground.

"Y-you promised." Piper hiccuped before shutting off the iris message. Her dad was right. He had forgotten about her.

**I know, I know. Everything's been hectic though. I will try andd update all my stories. Meanwhile, please read my other stories. Thankyou all for reviewing. It really brightens up my day :)**

**Please leave a commment... like, favourite, review, follow, eat chocolate...**


End file.
